Door
The door is one important item in the game Hello Neighbor. Description The door first appeared in the Prototype and looked like a normal door without a keyhole. It has a beige-white color. In the Prototype there were two kinds of doors: Ordinary and double. The handles are golden in color. In Pre-Alpha, the door handle began to shine strongly (as well as many other items). There was also an opportunity to prop up the doors with chairs or chairs. Pre-Alpha has the same two types of doors as the Prototype. The doors had no voice overturn, there was only a voice over the opening. Doors do not possess their physics during the opening/closing. In Alpha 1, Neighbor can knock out the door. They can then be moved. The look of the door was also slightly altered. And also added one unique door - the door to the pantry. There was a sound of the door closing, but it was the same as the opening. Also, the handles stopped glistening. In Alpha 2, all the doors have become cartoonish. However, they added one realistic one. It has the look of a door made of several boards. She and her frame also have loops to hang a lock on them. The doors themselves now began to look simpler and crooked. At the door there were keyholes and slightly different handles of silver color. You can peep through the wells). There was a voice over the of the closure. In Alpha 3, the double doors were removed, as were all realistic. Now there is a physics at the door. At the same time, the voice over the doors changed. And there were orange doors. Except the coloring is no different. Red doors were also removed from the game. In the game there was a door with a yellow coloring - it's the basement door. In Alpha 4, all the doors became wider, and the red door returned, but it became wider. Now two orange doors began to make sense: If you open, and if you go into the room behind them, the player will get into new locations. There are also doors that open either during the day or at night. And also there was a door from the apartment of the main character. In Beta 1, keyholes are missing at all doors (despite this, keyholes can still be peeped through keyholes). Also, the doors, opening at a certain time of day, are very stretched. At the door there was an approach, so that you could not see the seams of the floors near the rooms. In Beta 3, all the doors are fixed, as well as the door from the apartment of the main character can be opened and closed, as well as a new door leading to the bathroom of the Main Character. Two new doors appeared in the release: This is a double door in a dream with the Hospital, as well as a door that is found in the Main Menu, in a dream with announcements, as well as the final door of the basement in Act 1. There are 3 new doors in Secret Neighbor: Double barn door: The double doors are made of many boards connected by nails with two loops at each door. Doors with electronic locks: They are highly secure doors with a wooden door frame. The door around is made of metal and wood. There is also an electronic lock in the door itself. Basement Door: The door is a modified door from the Release. However, it differs from the original door: it originally has 3 snaps and 3 loops. It's also interesting that she has a red door frame, as opposed to a brown one, as in Hello Neighbor (before the release the frame was white). The door is a transition to another room. The door can be backed with a chair to hold the Neighbor, and the chair can be placed only on the side in which direction the door opens. If there is a lock on the door, it cannot be opened without the right key. Sometimes, the door can be closed just like that. Alpha 2 has an opportunity to look into the keyhole. This way, the player can find out about the door without opening it. Appearance Normal Door It has a white or red coloration. Some of them may be locked or stooled. Others open under special conditions. There is also a door leading to the pantry in Alpha 1 and a door from The Shed to Alpha 2, as well as a door to the second floor of the Main Hero's house. There are doors in strange places: * There are doors to nowhere: in Alpha 1, in the nursery on the second floor, adjusted by a chair; in Alpha 3 and subsequent versions, in a room with paintings and in an empty room. * Starting with Alpha 3, the game has an inverted door leading to the Depot. * Starting with Alpha 3, the game has doors in the floor: on the second floor in the security room through surveillance cameras and in an empty room. * In Alpha 4, the door in the floor on the second floor does not work fully, because the hole is not wide and is designed for the door from Alpha 2 - Alpha 3. Double Door White or red. Last time was in Alpha 2. You can open one or two at once. Alpha 2 is closed until the board is removed. In Secret Neighbor, there is a double door at the barn. You can't prop her up with a chair. Iron Door Appeared in Alpha 2. At first it was a door from the basement, but in the following versions became the door from the room with water. The Alpha 4 has become a little wider. In Beta appeared approach at the door. Orange Door It has an orange color. Appeared in Alpha 3. There are only 6 of them in the game (4 in Beta 3 (Act 3 of The Release), and in Release, Act 1 - 1) and 1 of them is the basement door. Apartment Door It has a brown color and a hole for letters. Appeared in Alpha 4. In Beta 1 became part of the home of Nicky Roth. The new door model has been added to Beta 3. The similar can be seen in the room with the pool. Basement Door (Secret Neighbor) It looks like an ordinary chestnut-colored door with a protected protection attached (boards, iron). At first it was only in the release and it could not be opened, but later the door began to be used as a door to the basement in the game Secret Neighbor. It could only be opened when all six locks on the door were locked. Trivia * If you back the door with a chair, when the Neighbor wants to go into it in Alpha 1, he breaks the door with the chair. The door will no longer be able to be used, but it can be moved and it will be designated as a green apple. * In subsequent versions, this neighbor's ability is replaced by a simple knocking out chair that prevents the door from opening. * The neighbor can not knock out the door in Pre-Alpha, so if the player closes in the pantry, the Neighbor will not get it. * If the player often uses a door, the Neighbor will put a trap next to it or put a bucket of water over the door. * In the Neighbor's Test House there is an old-style drawing door. * Mr. Peterson can't get through it if it's closed. * The Mod Kit has a door icon that the idea was to be used in Alpha 1. It is now used in Secret Neighbor as a sign of a secretive door to Neighbor's Secret Room. * After the doors were updated, there were cracks between the door and the door itself. * When you look into the well, the approximation is animated. Because of it, you can for a moment see the room in a greater angle than through a well. * In Secret Neighbor, you can't look through a door well. * In Secret Neighbor, doors can open in any way. (Except for the basement door and the double barn door) * Previously, for breaking down doors, snouts, the Neighbor beat the door 3 times. Starting with Beta 3, he does it 4 times. * In the first versions of Secret Neighbor, the door, which was snared by a chair, was broken for 8 strokes. By counting this number through the chur large, the developers reduced this number to 4 strokes in both Beta 3 and Release. Gallery Double door.png|Realistic double door Door from the hospital.png|Door in the hospital Chair-propped door.png|Chair-propped door Armchair-propped door.png|Armchair-propped door Chair-propped double door.png|Chair-propped double door Armchair-propped double door.png|Armchair-propped double door Red double door.png|Red double door The basement door from Alpha 2.png|The basement door from Alpha 2 ----------_2_--------_-------.png|Found from the Alpha 2 files (White). ----------_2_--------_--------.png|Found from the Alpha 2 files (Brown). Альфа_2_реал_красная_дверь-1.png|Found from the Alpha 2 files (Red). Category:Items Category:Gameplay Category:Non-portable objects Category:Prototype Category:Alpha 1 Category:Alpha 2 Category:Alpha 3 Category:Alpha 4 Category:Beta Category:Beta 2 Category:Beta 3 Category:Release Category:Act 1 Category:Act 2 Category:Act 3 Category:Secret Neighbor Category:Hide & Seek Category:Stub Category:Article Stubs Category:This article needs editing. Please check back later. Stub